Cross My Heart
by vampirelove00
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo have broken up but both aren't taking it well. Now their friends are trying to help get them back together. But what is it going to take? GrimmjowxIchigo GrimmIchi GrimmxIchi Yaoi AU
1. BreakUp

Cross My Heart

Ch 1

BreakUp

* * *

Grimmjow stood in front of his suppose boyfriend, arms crossed and his taller frame looking down at the shorter teen.

"Well?"

Honey brown eyes looked up into narrowed teal ones.

"What do you want from me Grimmjow? You know how I feel about us-"

"No I don't Ichigo."

Said man winced as his name was said. The older boy never used his name unless he was serious or angry, and at the moment he was both.

"I really have no idea how you feel about this relationship."

"Grimm-"

"Am I such a horrible person that that's the reason why you don't want to go public about our relationship? Are you ashamed of us?"

"You know that's not the reason."

Grimmjow's eyes softened and he let his hands fall to his sides. Currently they were in an empty hallway during lunch. The older teen sighed.

"What are we Ichigo? If you don't want to let our family and friends know about us at least, then what are we doing?"

Ichigo kept his mouth shut. He had been surprised when Grimmjow had dragged him away to an empty hallway and straight out said he wanted to go public that they were dating. Ichigo's immediate reply had been no and the light blue haired boy had taken the answer the wrong way.

"I don't know." Ichigo whispered but as soon as those words left his lips he regretted them. His eyes widened slightly and his face snapped up to look at the other's startled one.

"No, wait, I didn't mean-"

Grimmjow took a step back as Ichigo's hands went to grab a hold of his hand.

"You don't know?" he asked with no emotion and just as emotionless face.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just-"

The older teen cut the other off.

"No. I get it." A twisted smirk appeared on the blue haired teen's face. "You and I are no more. We're through." Grimmjow began walking away from the wide eyed and confused orange head. "You know," he stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Ichigo, "I took our relationship seriously. I just don't know what I did wrong. Maybe you didn't really feel the same way. See ya around."

Ichigo stood alone in the empty hallway, shocked he tried to process what just had happened. Slowly he leaned on the lockers and slid down them to sit on the floor. His honey brown eyes closed as tears threatened to fall.

"You have it all wrong Grimmjow."

* * *

Lunch time the next day was awkward. Ichigo sat with his group of friends in the grass area and it was the perfect chance to ask questions that had been bothering everyone.

"Hey Ichigo, how come Grimmjow and his group have been avoiding us?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Yesterday at lunch they didn't sit with us and today they've been acting like we've never met." Renji added.

"Even more surprising Grimmjow himself hasn't been glued to your side." Uryu finished.

"It's strange really." Chad added.

"Did you two have a fight?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo stiffened as the questions kept being thrown at him one after another.

"Umm guys," the gang stopped talking and looked at the orange haired teen, "I really don't know how to answer all of your questions, but yeah, me and Grimmjow had a fight so let's leave it at that."

No one pressed the issue further. The teen looked so distraught when the other's name was mentioned.

Rukia leaned closer to Renji and whispered, "Something isn't right. I think there was more than a fight."

"Me too. I think we should look into what really happened."

A swift nod was the answer he received. The two watched the orange haired teen closely throughout the rest of the lunch period and school day.

* * *

"Would you mind telling us what has you in such a foul mood? You're seriously getting on our nerves these past two days." Ulquiorra stated as he watched the blue haired teen glare at someone with a never changing scowl. The school's cafeteria was bustling with noise and the black haired boy was missing the quiet of the grass area.

"You better fix whatever problem you have with Ichigo because you've dragged us away from his group and I much prefer their company rather than this barbaric jungle." Ulquiorra leaned his head on his hand as he looked at Grimmjow. He received a glare in return.

"I don't have a problem with Ichigo." the teen growled.

"Who are you trying to fool Grimmjow? Since when have you called him Ichigo. It's always been those ridiculous nicknames." Stark opened one eye and stared up at the blunette as he laid out on table on top of his crossed arms. "Ever since you laid your eyes on Ichigo you've dedicated your time to get him to be your friend and after that your boyfriend, don't look at me like that, it's obvious there was something going on between you two."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "What Stark means is since we know you so well it's obvious to us that you and Ichigo are more than friends."

"Right." Stark sat up straight. "You guys spend every possible chance together.

Grimmjow looked away. "We used to."

The brunette sighed. "What happened with you two?"

The bluenette glared.

"Grimmjow." the black haired man warned.

Grimmjow scowled. "I told Ichigo that I wanted to stop hiding our relationship and he said 'no' okay. When I asked what he thought we were he said 'I don't know'."

"You're such a girl."

"What was that Ulquiorra?"

"You heard me. Tell me, did you ask Ichigo why he said he didn't want to go public?"

"Well not-"

"There you go idiot." Jade green eyes stared at bright teal ones in a staring contest.

"Ulquiorra is right Grimmjow. You jumped to conclusions. He probably had a reason and you didn't take the time to listen and by the looks of it both of you aren't taking it well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're acting like an ass and Ichigo looks pretty depressed."

Grimmjow sighed. "I still love him you know."

"We know." both Stark and Ulquiorra said at the same time.

Suddenly the blue haired teen was on his feet and walking away. "But he's never admitted to loving me back. I've always been the one to say those words and I'm not going to do anything until he tells me to my face exactly how he feels about us."

A pair of jade green and another pair of brown eyes stared at their friend's back as he left the cafeteria.

"Stubborn."

"Yeah."

"So I guess that means we have to fix this then, right?"

A sigh. "Right."

* * *

The last bell of the day had rung and Rukia and Renji were waiting for Ichigo at his locker. It didn't take long for the teen to appear.

"Hey guys." Ichigo's face and voice held no emotion as he opened his locker and took out the needed books for the weekend.

"You know Ichigo, when you were secretly dating Grimmjow-"Renji did't get to finish as his back met the floor with a wide eyed teen on top of him.

"What did you say?" The orange haired boy asked hysterically as he grabbed the redhead's shirt with a knuckle white grip.

"Calm down." Rukia tried to get his friend to let the other go. "We knew a long time ago. It wasn't hard to figure out."

The teen calmed down but didn't let his grip loosen. Renji maneuvered them off the floor while the girl shooed away bystanders.

"How did you guys find out?" Ichigo asked in a low whisper as he leaned against his locker after finally letting go of the redhead.

Renji glared at anyone who got within hearing range, making them run off.

The petite girl crossed her arms in front of her. "When you and Grimmjow began hanging out we had our suspicions. When you two spent every waking moment together we began to investigate. When you began smiling more and your whole attitude changed we confirmed it."

"Oh."

"Ichigo, why didn't you just tell us? You know we're behind you in any choice you make."

"But this breakup is taking a toll on you."

Honey brown eyes looked at the face of his friends. They looked concerned, not mad at all.

"So you guys aren't mad?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Should we? I mean it sucks that you didn't tell us you were dating a senior who happens to be a guy who happens to be the fucking hot Grimmjow who has every girl after him and every gay guy too, but we can be angry later."

"I thought you guys would be...grossed out and would stop being my friends." the carrot top mumbled as he looked at his shoes.

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo there' no way we could think of you like that. Let's worry about the problem at hand. What happened between you two?"

Ichigo took in a big breath and answered, "Nothing." and began walking out of the school.

"Hey wait up!"

"You need to talk about it."

The two rushed after their friend. The orange haired teen kept walking but turned his head to look at his friends as he yelled back, "I don't need to talk about anything." and ended up bumping into a firm chest. He was knocked off balance and heading for the floor when a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Are you al-"

Ichigo froze as he recognized the voice and looked up at Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow let go as soon as the orange haired teen had his correct footing. A scowl was firmly placed on the taller boy's face.

"Watch where you're going."

The shorter boy flinched at the gruff voice and swiftly walked away from the other. Ichigo tried to suppress the tears as he ran home as soon as he was out of eyesight. He could have sworn he had felt the older boy's grip had gotten tighter when he had been holding him and those gorgeous bright teal eyes had softened when they had looked at him but that harsh voice and scowl made him believe he had been imagining that the other still cared about him.

Grimmjow had seen the younger boy flinch when he had spoken and it made him want to take back his words and go back after the freshman and hold him but his body did the opposite. Instead he went the other way and didn't even bother to check to see if his friends were following him.

Ulquiorra, Stark, Renji, and Rukia just watched the specktacle alog with a few other students who had no idea what was going on.

"Please tell me you two know what's going on." Rukia looked at Grimmjow's friends.

"Very well, Stark bring them to my house later, I need to have a word with our friend before I head over." With that the teen walked away leaving three surprised and confused people in the hall.

* * *

Nana: Here is my second Bleach story. Another GrimmIchi if you haven't noticed XD Although this was suppose to be a oneshot like many of my other stories but somehow I can't seem to just keep it short.

Grimmjow: I'm not that much of a bastard you know.

Ichigo: At least not all the time.

Nana: But it works for the story. -pouts-

Grimmjow: -looks away- Do what you need to do.

Nana: -hugs Grimmjow- I really like this side of you. I bet Ichigo does too. -smiles-

Ichigo: -blushes- He's just a big jerk.

Grimmjow: -smirks and stands behind Ichigo- Really? You don't think I'm a jerk when we're in bed. -wraps his arms around the shorter man's waist-

Ichigo: -blushes more- Grimmjow you damn perv! Don't go announcing stuff like that.

Grimmjow: Don't be so modest.

Nana: -takes out pen and paper- Now what exactly happened in the bedroom again? etails would be nice.

Ichigo: Nana!

Gimmjow: -smirks- Well first we- Ow! Ichi! That hurts! let go of my hair.

Nana: Hopefully Grimm will be okay by the next chapter.

{Nana}

Peace&Love


	2. Help

Cross My Heart

Ch 2

Help

* * *

"So that's what the problem is?"

"It appears so."

Ulquiorra, Stark, Renji and Rukia sat around the green eyed teen's room. The two freshmen had been filled in on the problem.

"Well I happen to know of something that we can use that will get Grimmjow to never doubt Ichigo again." Stark mentioned as he passed a piece of paper around.

"Well this looks convenient." Ulquiorra mumble as he read the paper. "But we have one small problem."

"Oh no we don't."

The seniors stared at the underclassmen's grinning faces.

"What do you mean?"

Rukia looked up at the two older boys with an evil smile. "We'll pick you guys up tomorrow for a quick trip to Ichigo's house."

* * *

A young light brown haired girl opened the door after a few knocks.

"Hello there Yuzu." Rukia greeted. "Is Ichigo home?"

The little girl smiled and welcomed the group in the house. "Hello Rukia. Yes he is. It's nice of you to stop by along with Renji and umm-" Yuzu closed the door and looked at the two unknown males. "May I know your names?"

Stark smiled at the girl and answered, "My name is Stark little lady. Pleased to meet you."

Ulquiorra extended his hand and Yuzu took it. "My name is Ulquiorra."

The brown haired girl smiled and giggled, "Nice to meet you two."

"Hey Yuzu, who was at the door?"

A black haired girl came down the stairs and she happened to look a lot like the brunette girl.

"Oh Karin! Ichigo's friends came by for a visit."

Karin nodded and turned to her brother's friends.

"Hello Rukia. Renji. Newcomers."

"Hello Karin."

"We're here to surprise Ichigo. Do you know where he is?" Renji asked. "We rather he not know we're here."

"He's up stairs with Shiro."

"Thanks Karin."

"Will you guys be staying for lunch?" the brown haired girl asked.

"We wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no problem at all. I'll set up extra places at the table. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything and I'll give a call when lunch is ready."

The group gave their thanks as they slowly headed up stairs.

"If Ichigo is with Shiro then it will be easier to see what we're trying to show you." Renji explained to the seniors.

In the distance music could be heard playing, mixed with the sound of giggling and laughing.

"Shiro! Get back here and put some clothes on!" The words were loud but held mirth in them.

"No way Ichi-nii!"

Slowly and quietly the four crept to where the sound was coming from and peeked though a crack in the slightly open door.

A no more than four year old with bleach blonde hair that looked white and pale skin almost like snow with big golden eyes ran around the room in a huge t-shirt. He looked a lot like Ichigo with the few minor differences.

"Shiro take my shirt off and come here so I can dry you properly." The orange haired teen chased the fast little demon.

"Not unless you sing me something." Shiro bounced on the bed.

"I'm playing music for you already."

"But I prefer brother's voice."

"Please Shiro-"

"Please Ichi. I promise to be good, just sing me a song. You always did it for me when I was little."

Ichigo sighed and turned down the music. "You're such a brat. I did it to put you to sleep. I didn't think you'd get attached to it and have to bribe you with it to get you to cooperate." It was all said with a smile as he grabbed the bouncing child and balanced him on his hip.

"_The pain of my wings does not fade but I feel a miracle deep in my heart_." The words came out low but with so much emotion, though as soon as Ichigo sat down on the bed and placed Shiro on his lap and used a towel to dry the white blonde hair, his voice took on a strong steady rhythm.

"_And I know I will fly again_." A smile spread across the orange haired teen's face. "_I will ride on the wind of dreams and overcome the sparkling rainbow._" Ichigo stripped the huge t-shirt off his brother revealing the child in all his naked glory.

"_And continue on my journey_." He slipped on a pair of briefs on Shiro and stood up with his brother in his arms.

"_Now come on, look up at the sky and follow the new path. Let's find a new world._" Ichigo twirled Shiro around earning a laugh from the child and that in turn made the teen smile more. "_Flying to the future, in the sky. It is there, I can feel it. I believe it, it's my soul. I know I can go anywhere._" He sat the white blonde haired boy on the bed and pulled on a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt on him.

"_Please will you guide us through the sky_." Ichigo reached for a comb on the dresser and sat behind Shiro. "_I brought along everyone. I believe it, it's my soul and I will soar to a new world._" Ichigo's voice softened just a tiny bit as he brushed his brother's hair.

"_My unstopping eagerness shines within the countless stars in the sky and it glows brighter than ever before._" He hugged Shiro from behind and tickled the boy. "_In so many ages we met as if calling out for each other and I don't want to let you go again._" Ichigo's voice rose as he sang with joy as Shiro giggled as he was tickled and hugged.

"_My power is unlimited! Just don't be afraid. I'll go anywhere just to meet you._" Shiro jumped off the bed and turned to face his brother as he sang the next lyrics in his high child like voice. "_Flying to the future, in the sky. It is there, I believe it. My heart knows it is in my soul and I'll be the one to grant your wish._"

Ichigo laughed and continued the song. "_Please will you guide us through the sky all I can do is to believe. This endless dream, it is my soul and I will soar to a new world._" He tackled Shiro into his arms and bounced him in the air.

"_Na Na Na Na. Pure wings will never be soiled, so let's just fly into the wonderful blue sky. Na Na Na Na. Let's go on this unending journey._" A bit more bouncing and swinging and they found themselves back on the bed.

"_Now come on, look up at the sky and follow the new path. Let's find a new world. Flying to the future, in the sky. It is there, I can feel it. I believe it, it's my soul. I know I can go anywhere._" Ichigo threw himself back on the bed so he was laying face up with Shiro in the air, being kept in place by Ichigo's bent knees and hands that held the child.

"_Please will you guide us through the sky? I brought along everyone. I believe it, it's my soul and I will soar to a new world_." Ichigo brought down Shiro, who squeeled with glee as his brother had balanced him in the air, to lay down on his stomach.

"_Please will you guide us through the sky? All I can do is believe. This endless dream, it is my soul and I will soar to a new world._" The orange head wrapped his arms around Shiro in a hug as the child nuzzled his face into Ichigo's chest.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Ichigo asked Shiro who opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"I know we did."

Honey brown eyes widened as the teen sat up quickly and miracuosly didn't toss the child to the floor. Ichigo stared at Renji, Rukia, Stark and Ulquiorra, who entered the room, with a bright blush adorning his cheeks.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" The orange haired boy nearly yelled as he stood up and sat Shiro on the bed.

"Rukia! Renji!" the little boy waved from his spot on the bed.

Renji walked up to the bed and lifted the boy up. "How ya been ya little monster?" he said as he tickled him. "Have you been causing Ichigo trouble?"

Shiro was all smiles as he tried to suppress his laughter. "I just had a bath and Ichi-nii sang for me so I'm good. And I always give brother trouble."

"That's a good brat."

Ichigo yanked Shiro from the redhead's hold. "You are a hazard to children and once again, what are you doing here?"

The boy tried to glare and look threatening but with a child in his arms it wasn't working.

Rukia, Ulquiorra and Stark made themselves comfortable on the floor.

"Well Ichigo as you know, the school's talent show is next Friday and by the sound of your voice you would make an excellent candidate."

When they had listened to Ichigo sing the two seniors had been amazed. The teen's voice was deep but soft at the same time. The teen had pitched his voice just right, almost sounding close to a girl's at times. It was smooth and harmonious. Perfect that it captivated you and soothed you at the same time. The two seniors wouldn't mind listening to the freshman sing again.

"I'm not doing it."

No one was really surprised by the orange head's answer.

"I'm not going to stand in front of the whole school and make a fool of myself."

"But Ichigo, your voice is so beautiful. There's no way you wouldn't win."

"I don't care. I'm a guy and guys don't sing beautifully."

"Well too bad, cuz we already signed you up."

"What?"

All five teens argued back and forth while Shiro just watched with amused eyes.

"Is Ichi-nii going to sing at school?" Golden eyes twinkled with excitement. "Can I go watch? Can Yuzu and Karin come too?"

Ichigo didn't know how to answer. His brother looked so happy about the idea but he wasn't to keen about singing in front of the whole school.

"Your brother has to say yes first." Stark explained to the little boy.

Shiro gave his best puppy dog eyes and let them loose on Ichigo. Just as the teen was going to say yes, Yuzu yelled from downstairs that lunch was ready.

Ichigo sighed with relief and put his brother down.

"Go on ahead and tell the girls we'll be down in a minute."

Shiro crossed his arms across his chest and puffed out his cheeks. "You didn't say if you would sing."

"Maybe."

"But that's not a yes."

"I'll sing you a song before bedtime."

Instantly at the offer, Shiro smiled and ran out the room yelling, "Ichi-nii is going to sing for me tonight."

Ichigo sighed and turned to look at the four faces of his current 'guests' who either looked smug, curious, interested, or hopeful.

"Seriously, haven't you four ever heard of knocking or calling before you stop by someone's house? You two know my uncle is currently taking care of us while my dad is on that stupid trip, and he hates us having friends over."

"Well I thought the best way to get these two to hear you would be to drop by unannounced." Rukia smiled innocently. "Besides we came early when we know he's not home."

"You are going to be the early death of me."

"Not me. Probably Shiro."

"You have an extraordinary voice Ichigo. You should share it with others." Stark said making the orange haired boy blush.

"I don't even let Rukia and Renji listen to me sing and they are one of my closest friends, so what makes you believe I want to stand in front of the whole school and let them listen to me? The only ones who I sing for are my dad, siblings and Grim-" Ichigo cut himself off as he realized who's name he was going to say. "My voice isn't anything special."

The others had caught the slip up but let it slide by.

"Oh but it is." Everyone stared at the black haired boy. Ulquiorra ignored the surprised faces. He was known to speak only but the truth even if it hurt others. That was just the way he was. "You know Ichigo if you enter the talent show I'm sure it will make Grimmjow regret doing what he did."

Honey brown eyes widened and narrowed just as quickly. "I see what this is about. Forget it. I'm not doing anything." Ichigo headed for the door but a hand grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him back roughly.

"What the hell Ulquiora?" Ichigo pulled his arm out of the hold.

Renji, Rukia, Stark, and Ulquiorra stod before Ichigo and blocked the now closed door.

"Ichigo you need to listen to us. We want to help but you're not making it easy." Renji spoke up.

"Why don't you guys get it? There's nothing wrong so nothing to help with."

"We don't usually spend time with you but we know you well enough that this breakup has you emotionally out of control." Stark supplied. "And it worries us."

Ulquiorra was the next to speak. "Both you and Grimmjow are not taking the separation well and we need to get this problem fixed. You're the only one who brings out his good side. And now that you two aren't together his mood has become real foul. The reason behind this breakup is ridiculous but you have to understand Grimmjow likes to show how he truly feels. He doesn't like to hide. He probably took your answer the wrong way."

This had been the most the three freshmen had heard the green eyed senior speak.

"I know how he is but if he really loved me then he wouldn't have had a problem with me wanting to wait on telling everyone."

"Do you love him?"

The question was so sudden that it caught Ichigo by surprise.

"What?"

Ulquiorra repeated the question. "Do you love him?"

"You can't just ask me-"

"Answer the question." Rukia growled. Four pairs of eyes bore into him that he had to look away and as he thought about the question he remembered all the good times he had had witht he senior. Tears pricked at honey brown eyes.

"Yes." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled as he let his emotions that he had been holding back flow. Tears fell down his face in waves. "Is it wrong that I love him? I hate this! I miss that stupid jerk so much I would do anything for him but I just can't tell my family that I love a guy. I want to go back to how it was before. I-" Ichigo was pulled against a strong chest and a hand rested against his head and another on his back.

"No more yelling or the kids might come up here and worry. It's alright to feel like this. He loves you too. That's why you have to trust us and let us help you. We have a plan to get you two back together."

Ichigo listened closely to the sound of Ulquiorra's voice. He grabbed the senior's shirt in a vice like grip as the thought of having Grimmjow by his side again ran through his mind. He didn't mind the other boy was holding him as long as he was allowed to let out his frustrations.

Renji and Rukia watched in amazement as Ulquiorra comforted their friend.

"Holy shit." was all the redhead could say.

"Surprising isn't it. You would think he would be the least likely person to care but it's just his emotionless face that fools people. He really knows how to comfort people and always known what to say. He really cares about others." the brunette senior explained.

Once Ichigo had calmed down, Ulquiorra let go and the freshman stepped back.

"Are you alright now?"

The orange haired boy nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Good. So will you follow our plan?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, a look of fear and uncertainty crossed his face.

"We will help you with whatever the reason is why you don't want people to know about your relationship." Ulquiorra answered.

Rukia and Renji stepped behind Ichigo and placed a hand each on his shoulder. Stark stood besides the other senior.

"We're behind ya Ichigo."

The carrot top sighed. "How are you going to help me?"

"First we need to know why you're afraid."

"I can't let my family know. He'll find out and I'll be good as dead."

"Who's he?"

"My-"

* * *

Five bodies came down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Three children sat around the table.

"Finally. We were about to send Shiro to come get you."

None of the kids noticed that their brother had been crying. Rukia had worked miracles on the orange head's eyes in that bathroom.

Halfway through lunch Ichigo turned to his siblings. "I'm heading over to Ulquiorra's house later to practice for the talent show. I'll be back in the evening."

"Oh Ichi-nii that's wonderful." Yuzu clapped her hands together in joy.

"Good luck with that." Karin added.

"Yay! Can I come watch you practice?"

"Sorry Shiro. It's going to be a surprise so you'll have to wait till friday."

The little boy pouted. "Okay."

"You three will be okay for a few hours right?"

"Don't worry Ichi-nii. Besides, uncle won't be home till late today."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Good."

When lunch was finished all five students headed over to the green eyed boy's house but the whole while Ulquiorra was busy trying to figure out how to fix the other problem.

* * *

Nana: TaaaDaaa! Oh I really hate this. I just wanted to write a simple oneshot and now I find myself more chapters. Damnit!

Ulquiorra: Why must you make things so complicated?

Ichigo: Two questions. Why is Ulquiorra so OOC? And why am I crying like a girl into his chest?

Nana: Cuz I said so. Now deal with it.

Ichigo: *grumbles*

Nana: 2morrow is my first day of college and I'm super worried that I won't be having time for anything anymore. So I apologize ahead if I don't end up updating frequently.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	3. Not Stalking

Cross My Heart

Ch 3

Not Stalking

* * *

The weekend passed by in a blur and Monday came around quickly.

"Good morning Ichigo."

Said person stiffened as his uncle's voice called out to him

"Morning."

His uncle Aizen sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper but it felt as if though the cold brown eyes were burning into the orange head's back.

"Would you like some breakfast Ichi-nii?"

"No thanks Yuzu." Ichigo replied with a smile as he fixed Shiro's shirt.

As time was approaching for them to leave for school, Ichigo swallowed hard and said, "Uncle Aizen, I have to stay after school this whole week so we won't be home till later in the afternoon."

Ichigo motioned for his siblings to go wait at the door as he felt his uncle stand up and place his dishes in the sink.

"Who's going to pick up your brother and sisters?"

"Karin has soccer practice and Yuzu said she would go with her except Tuesdays when she has sewing class. A friend of mine said he would pick up Shiro from daycare and take him to the park. I'll be finished in time to pick them up and bring them home. They said they were okay with it and it really wouldn't make much of a difference actually. I just wouldn't be bringing Yuzu and Shiro home immediately."

"Hmmm." Aizen stared at his nephew. "What time would you be back?"

"By five."

"Is Yuzu going to have enough time to cook dinner."

"I...think so."

"Yuzu, Karin, Shiro, please come in here."

The children stepped into the kitchen with their backpacks already on their backs.

"Are you three really okay with adjusting to your brother's schedule?"

"Yes." was the unison reply.

"Very well." Cold brown eyes turned back to Ichigo. "What exactly will you be doing after school?"

"Practicing for the talent show."

Aizen smirked. "You will be singing I presume?"

"Yes."

"Good. You have a wonderful voice. Though I would prefer the whole world wouldn't hear it. So this will be the first and last time, you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Have a good day at school."

As soon as Ichigo closed the front door and was outside, he let out a sigh of relief. He smiled down at the worried faces of his siblings.

"Come on or we'll be late for school."

Three faces smiled back as they headed down the street.

* * *

It was already after school and it was safe to say nothing dramatic happened. It was still awkward with Ichigo and Grimmjow but that would all be fixed on Friday, hopefully.

"I managed to get Urahara sensei to let us use the gym first to practice."

Ichigo stared at the brown haired senior in wonder.

"I explained the situation and he practically threw the keys at me in excitement."

"He likes getting involved in students lives." Ulquiorra explained.

"Oh."

The equipment was set up and Ichigo was handed a mic.

Stark sat behind a set of drums while Toshiro and Ulquiorra each held a guitar.

"Are you sure this is the song you wanna sing Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah. Why? Is it a bad choice?" the freshman asked nervously.

An almost unnoticeable smirk ghosted itself across the jade green eyed teen's lips.

"No. It's perfect."

Ulquiorra turned to look at Rukia who was working the lights and sound and gave her the signal to start.

The stage light's came on and the student's began playing the music. Ichigo let out a deep breath as he listned for his part to start and opened his mouth and began.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon already and practice had just finished. The group was putting the equipment away when the gym doors flew open and a light blue haired teen stomped in.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Grimmjow held a flyer and a ticket in his hands, courtesy of Ulquiorra. "Ichigo get your butt down here."

Ichigo's wide eyes narrowed. "What do you want Grimmjow?"

The teal eyes man jumped up onto the stage when he saw the orange haired boy wasn't going to move anytime soon, and stood before Ichigo. "Why the hell are you going to sing at the show? I thought you didn't want people to hear you. You wouldn't even let Rukia and Renji hear ya, only Shiro, your sisters, and me."

Ichigo watched the jealousy dance in those teal eyes and a glimmer of hope made its way into the freshman's heart. The senior didn't even notice his slip up.

"Well I decided since people like to hear me sing I might as well enter the show."

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo replied nervously.

"They black mailed you didn't they?"

"The hell they did! I just have something to say and maybe it'll be heard."

The senior stared at the freshman's thoughtful face. It looked like as if though the boy's mind was somewhere else and Grimmjow had to force himself from grabbing the boy and ravishing his mouth. Suddenly a scowl was on Ichigo's face.

"Besides, why should you care? You said so yourself that you don't want anything to do with me so why do you care about what I do?"

Grimmjow was shocked by the shorter man's words.

"I never-"

"You should come by the show tomorrow and maybe you'll catch my message. I gotta go pick up my siblings. See ya Grimm." Ichigo didn't notice his own slip up as he jumped off the stage and rushed out the door.

The blue haired teen was left standing in shock. The equipment had been put away some time ago and only Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were left.

"You should really come to the show tomorrow Grimmjow. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

The teal eyed senior didn't know how much time passed when he finally left the gym. All he had going through his mind was that Ichigo had called him Grimm.

* * *

"Ichi-nii!" a blur of white ran into the orange haired boy's open arms.

"Hey Shiro. Did you have a good day?" Ichigo asked as he lifted his brother up into his arms and said goodbye to the lady in charge of the daycare. He walked outside to where Yuzu and Karin where waiting.

"It was kinda boring cuz all I could think about is tomorrow." the little boy answered and blew kisses to his sisters making Ichigo smirk, Karin roll her eyes and Yuzu giggle.

"Did you get the tickets Ichi-nii?" the brunette girl asked

"Yeah. I'll be practicing tomorrow so is it alright if Renji picks you three up and just brings you over to the school?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Yeah!"

Ichigo smiled.

* * *

'Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm gonna be late." Ichigo thought as he ran down the streets. He had just left Yuzu and Karin at school and dropped off Shiro at daycare and only had ten minutes left to get his ass to class. He made a quick choice and took a shortcut through the alleys. Bad decision.

Before he reached the end of one of the alleys, a man blocked the exit. Ichigo stood still and turned around to go back the way he came when three guys blocked that exit as well.

"Look at what we have here gentlemen. A pretty little thing has graced out presence."

Ichigo looked towards the side of one of the buildings where a door was covered in shadows. The one who had just spoken stepped out.

"Hey boss, isn't this kid Grimmjow's bitch?"

Honey brown eyes widened.

"Yeah. You're right."

Ichigo backed up against a wall and cursed as the five men surrounded him.

"Then he's the one we should thank for us losing one of our best fighters."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You assholes were using a high school student to do your dirty work. He didn't need to be getting involved with pieces of shit like you."

The teen ducked as a fist came flying towards his face and kicked his leg out, sending one of the men to the ground. In a crouching position Ichigo observed his opponents. Three of the two weren't men at all. Just kids. One was probably even younger than him while the other two were either his age or a few years older.

A leg swept over orange hair as the teen ducked lower and sprang up to land a fist to one's face and an elbow to another's stomach.

A rough hand grabbed Ichigo's wrist and in turn the orange haired boy kneed the man in the crotch. Three were down on the ground and one was getting back up off the floor, recovering from his first fall.

Ichigo didn't have time to dodge the blow to his back that came quickly and suddenly. He found himself on the ground face first before a hand grabbed a fistful of orange hair and yanked the teen's head back roughly.

Ichigo was thrown on his back and his head hit the concrete roughly. Big hands grabbed the teen's slender neck and pulled at the orange hair. A knee pressed into Ichigo's ribs sharply and another pressed between his legs.

All Ichigo could feel though was the pressure cutting off his air supply. He clawed at the hand that crushed his throat.

"If you hadn't said those unnecessary insults, we would have just used you as our fuck toy and had or way with you. You would have lived, but that mouth of yours has signed your death."

Ichigo's eyes blurred and his attempts to remove the hand slowed. Just when he was sure the last thing he was going to see was the man's cruel smile a blue blur smashed itself into the man's side, knocking him off the teen.

The orange haired boy gasped as he let the precious air back into his lungs. A pair of hands helped him sit up and as the blurriness disappeared from his vision he couldn't believe who he saw crouching besides him.

"You alright Ichi?"

All Ichigo could do was nod as he stared at Grimmjow's worried, angry face. The blue haired senior stood when he received a nod. Towering over six feet and a super pissed look on his face. Grimmjow made the five thugs cower with his presence.

"How stupid could you guys be? Attacking someone who is clearly very close to me." Grimmjow took a step forward and the others a step back. "If his blood was spilt then I would make sure your deaths were very painful." A cruel smirk appeared on his face. " And there wouldn't be any evidence left at the scene. You get the picture?"

With as much dignity they had left, the boss of the gang motioned his men to leave and as they headed out the alley, Grimmjow called out.

"And I didn't leave the gang because of him." The blue haired teen turned his back to the others. "I got tired of the bullshit so leave Ichigo alone."

With that warning they were gone and the senior found himself kneeling in front of the injured teen. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's face to get a better look at the bruised neck. The outline of a hand stood out against the peachy skin.

"That's gonna bruise."

Ichigo was silent as Grimmjow gave him a look over.

"Did I really not have any influence in your decision to leave the gang?" the freshman asked quietly. His throat stung.

"No." Grimmjow answered as he helped Ichigo to his feet. The answer hurt the orange haired boy a bit. "You were the whole reason I left."

* * *

The walk to school was quiet and awkward. Ichigo was still surprised by the senior's final answer and Grimmjow was having a guilt trip in his mind.

The senior felt it was his fault Ichigo got hurt. Since the separation the blue haired teen hadn't walked the orange haired boy of his siblings to school. He had even gotten that side car to connect to his bike to ride the kids in there and Ichigo in his lap for those days when they were running late. And those things were not cool.

Since the separation though, Grimmjow had been secretly following the freshman to and from school, making sure he and his siblings arrived safely. Just because they weren't together at the moment didn't mean he wasn't worried or cared about the other.

"What were you thinking heading down some god forsaken alley? If I hadn't decided to walk to school today you would have been dead." Grimmow scolded the younger boy as they neared the school.

"I was running late." mumbled Ichigo. "And I can't afford a detention today. Besides, what were you doing around that area? Not that I'm complaining or anything since your stalking saved me from my death."

The blue haired teen scowled as it came back to him that if he had just picked up Ichigo and his siblings then this all could have been avoided.

"Well once they know that you nearly got mugged they wouldn't dare give you detention. I'll make sure of it. And I felt like taking a stroll before school, I wasn't stalking you, you crazy berry. Now come on." Grimmjow grabbed the freshman's arm and dragged him to the office. Ichigo meanwhile was smiling inwardly. Another spark of hope flashed within him.

* * *

"What the hell happened Ichigo?" was the main question thrown at the boy during first period.

"I got jumped." was the simple reply.

His friends fussed over him as they took a good look at the bandages that covered the bruised neck. Even his uniform was in a bit of a distressed state.

"Ichigo, you can't perform like this!" Rukia exclaimed. "Have you heard your voice?"

The bright haired freshman rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, just stop making me talk and I'll be able to perform later." Ichigo coughed after replying with a rough, scratchy voice.

"Here." Renji handed Ichigi a small bag as he took a seat. "Ulquiorra gave me these when I passed by his class. Says to take them and drink plenty of water. He'll check how you're doing during lunch."

Ichigo took the bag, nodded and read the label. 'Soothing Drops'. They looked like cough drops. He popped two into his mouth and sucked.

* * *

"I heard from Grimmjow what happened."

"Figures." Ichigo's voice was still a bit raspy.

"Well at least I hear your voice is sounding a bit better."

"How the hell did you get a hot towel for my throat?" Inside the men's bathroom, Ichigo sat on a sink with a warm towel around his neck.

"The gym's locker room, water, and the cafeteria's microwave."

The orange haired freshman snorted.

"Good resources."

"A few more hours and it'll be time. You think you'll be okay?"

"Well with a great doctor like you I'll be ready."

"Cocky little brat."

"That sounded like something Grimm would say."

Ulquiorra removed the now cool towel and rewrapped the bandages around the freshman's neck.

"Well I am his friend. You would think he would rub off on me."

* * *

Nana: Typed this chapter up during my first week of college =D

Only reason I've been able to pull it off is because half of my books for my classes haven't come in so i can't do my homework, so to busy myself I decided to type.

Though this is going to become a drag with all the essays I already have assigned D:

Grimmjow: Sucks for you.

Ichigo: You unsupportive bastard.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	4. ShowTime

Cross My Heart

Ch 4

Showtime

* * *

"Come on Ichigo, concentrate."

"No, that's enough practice. If we keep this up he really won't be able to sing."

The group nodded in agreement. The gym was bristling with students practicing and setting up for the talent show.

"Damn, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. Everything will be okay." Stark assured the freshman.

"Thanks." Ichigo sat down on some boxes behind the stage. In an hour the show would begin and he was last on the lineup.

"I hope Grimmjow comes."

"Ichi-nii!"

The sound of running footsteps and children's voices was the only warning the orange haired teen received before two bodies threw themselves at him.

"Hey Yuzu. Shiro. I see Renji finally brought you guys over just in time." Ichigo grunted as he sat back up with armful of kids.

"Your welcome Ichigo." The redhead rolled his eyes as he replied.

"Thanks Renji." the orange head smirked as he greeted Karin, who opted to not throw herself at her brother.

Ichigo took his siblings down to the seating area and sat them down in the front row.

"Renji will look after you guys until after the show, kay?"

"Okay!" was the unison response.

"Wait! Why me?"

"Cuz you don'y have to prepare right now and they like you so they'll behave, so please."

"Fine. Fine"

"Thanks."

As Ichigo turned around to head back to the stage, a bag was thrown in his face.

"What the hell Rukia?" the teen growled as Yuzu and Shiro giggled and Karin and Renji snickered.

"Put those on. You can't go on stage dressed like that." the petite girl smirked.

* * *

"No way in hell I'm wearing this."

"Oh come on Ichigo. Come on out so we can see." Rukia pleaded.

"No. And you shouldn't be in the boys bathroom."

"Forget that small detail and come out."

"No."

A sigh echoed in the bathroom.

"I'll get him out." Toshiro walked up to the stall. His white hair spiked up more than usual and his torn jeans and black tank top finished his look for the show.

"I'm coming in Ichigo."

"How the hell-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" the orange head yelled.

The short boy had crawled under the open space of the stall.

"I said I was coming in."

The white haired boy disappeared into the stall and within a few seconds the door opened.

Toshiro walked out casually and held the door open. Ichigo stepped out quickly and quietly. He wore black torn jeans, a black tank top with additional short sleeves that fell off his shoulders on top of a white fishnet shirt along with white calf high lace up boots. A few accessories here and there finished the look.

"Oh! Ichigo, you look hot." exclaimed Rukia.

"I feel over exposed."

"At least we know Grimmjow's attention will be on you."

"Shut up Ulquiorra."

The three continued to bicker while Toshiro stood to the side ad watched. The door to the bathroom opened and Stark popped in his head.

"What's taking so long? The show already started."

Ulquiorra and Stark had to half drag Ichigo backstage when the brunette senior had come and the freshman had bolted for the stall again.

"Ok, ok, ok, let me go."

The seniors warily let the freshman go.

"Should I tell him?"

"Better now than finding out on stage and freezing up."

"Tell me what?" Ichigo asked as he glared at being talked about, though he was standing right there.

"Take a look at the first row and the back of the gym."

The orange haired teen gave Stark a confused look before taking a peek past the curtains.

Honey brown eyes widened as they landed on a black haired man with small stubble for a beard. He sat between Yuzu and Karin while Shiro sat in the man's lap.

"Dad."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. His dad was here in his white doctor's coat, and not on that overseas business trip.

The freshman's heart dropped as he looked towards the back of the gym. Ichigo jumped back from the curtain and turned to his friends.

"What are they doing here?" the boy asked frantically.

"Ulquiorra managed to get ahold of your dad and got him to come." Stark explained.

"What's the problem? Now you won't have to announce you swing the other way twice."

"My dad's not the problem. He'll embarrass me for sure or disown me but my uncle is going to kill me."

Rukia rushed to the curtain and peered past it. Her eyes landed on Aizen. "Oh." she was at loss for words.

"He just showed up Ichigo. Sorry." Stark for once didn't know how to fix the problem. It's not like he could just shoot the man.

"He can't do anything Ichigo. I promise you this will all end well." Ulquiorra assured.

Ichigo sighed and slumped his shoulders. "If this doesn't end well, I will have my spirit haunt you all of you."

A student came up to the group before another word could be said.

"You guys are up. Get ready."

Ichigo took a big breath and headed for the stage.

* * *

The equipment was set up on stage and the gym was packed with pumped up students, family members and friends. As soon as Toshiro, Stark, and Ulquiorra took the stage the crowd went wild. The three took their places while the brunette took a mic that was handed to him and introduced the group.

Ichigo held onto his mic tightly and took in a deep breath and let it out as his name was called.

The reaction as the freshman walked to the front of the stage was silence. The crowd was either shocked, surprised, or confused.

A few mumbled, "Ichigo can sing?" or "Damn he looks hot." echoed in the gym.

Ichigo swallowed hard as he stood before everyone. He took a quick glance at the people and his eyes stopped on one person.

There in the front row next to Renji sat Grimmjow in all of his leather jacket glory, messy icy blue hair, and sexy teal eyeliner. Their eyes were glued onto each other and so many emotions running through them.

Instead of worry or nervousness that Ichigo had thought he would feel when seeing the senior he felt relieved and overjoyed. He couldn't hold back a smile that spread across his face jut as the music began.

Grimmjow's usual smug face was replaced with a surprised look. A light blush tinted his cheeks. Was Ichigo really that happy that he came? Stupid berry and his cute smile.

The lights flashed on and mainly shined down on Ichigo while some flashed in tune with the music.

**_So here's another day_**

**_I'll spend away from you_**

**_Another night_**

**_I'm running_**

**_Another broken avenue_**

**_My bag is ripped and worn_**

**_But then again that's all I_**

**_Take what you wanna take_**

**_What you wanna take_**

**_What you_**

Everyone in the gym was on there feet and cheering after Ichigo. Their yells and screams replaced the quiet shock that had occupied the gym before. Grimmjow ignored everyone and everything. His eyes were only focused on his berry and his great voice.

**_I miss the stupid things_**

**_We'd go to sleep and then_**

**_You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3a.m_**

Grimmjow cracked a smile as he remembered spending the night at Ichigo's house once and had crashed on the freshman's bed leaving them both no choice but to share the small bed. He had ended up tossing poor Ichigo to the floor sometime through the night.

**_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_**

**_Do what you wanna do_**

**_What you wanna do_**

**_What you wanna_**

The senior snorted at this. Another incident not to long ago found Grimmjow securely seated on the orange head's window ledge hidden by the night's darkness. He had taken his phone out and dialed the freshman's number and proceeded to vocally molest the boy. He had enjoyed watching Ichigo turn different shades of pink and red and fumble about. But at one especially dirty description that went somewhere along the lines of-

"I want to throw you on the bed and let my hands roam all over your naked body and pour honey over it so I can lick every inch of your skin and use it as lube, then pound you into the mattress while our bodies create sweet friction. And all the while you'll be screaming my name in ecstasy."

Ichigo's face changed color faster than you could say "fuck" and the teen had abruptly thrown the phone across the room, yelling out with a flustered face.

"What the fuck Grimm! You pedophile!"

Grimmjow had bursted out laughing and had revealed his hiding spot at the same time. It took lots of coaxing and reassurance that he had been kidding for Ichigo to let him in. He remembered promising the freshman that he would never pressure him into doing something he didn't want and so if Ichigo wanted to wait to have sex he would wait till the boy was ready.

Thinking back on that promise though, he just realized he broke it long ago. Grimmjow clenched his teeth as he remembered all the times he had pestered Ichigo into finally announcing their relationship. It wasn't about sex but it still was him pressuring the teen about something even more important in a sense.

"Che." And then it clicked. The song was about them.

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me home_**

**_I don't wanna be alone tonight_**

The lyrics made Grimmjow's head snap up and stare directly at Ichigo's face.

**_And I hate to want to show you_**

**_I will run to you to you till I_**

**_Can't stand on my own anymore_**

**_I cross my heart and hope to die_**

**_Cross my heart and hope to die_**

**_Cross my heart and hope to_**

Bright teal eyes stared directly into honey brown. Grimmjow saw confusion but also determination in those orbs. He smirked as he pointed at himself and then at the younger teen. It was their way of saying, "I'm yours."

Grimmjow smiled a true smile as Ichigo returned the gesture, even though he looked away while he did it, the blush was there. That small hand movement had most of the gym's occupants eyes and attention on the senior now too. The secret was out.

Ichigo had begun to panic when he saw Grimmjow's clentched teeth but he relaxed when the older teen's face had snapped up and looked directly at him. There wasn't anger in those eyes, but surprise and sorrow, and then suddenly Grimmjow did that stupid hand movement with his ridiculous smirk, "I'm yours.". He knew who the song was for.

Ichigo looked away as he returned the gesture. He could feel a blush crawling across his cheeks.

**_Times are all the same_**

**_You're still away from me_**

**_Another day_**

**_Another dollar that I'll never see_**

**_Gonna get the pieces_**

**_The pieces_**

**_Pieces of something good_**

**_Lie just a little lie_**

**_Just a little lie_**

**_Just a_**

**_I wonder what you're doing_**

**_I wonder if your daddy's (home)_**

**_I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it_**

Ichigo blushed even more as he remembered being over at Grimm's place one night, making out on the couch. The senior's father was never usually home and away on business trips. That night though, Mr. Jaegerjaquez had decided to come home early and had almost caught the two if Ichigo hadn't thrown Grimmjow off and on the floor.

And so the man had found his son on the living room's floor rubbing his head and his son's 'close friend' sitting on the couch with a bright blush on his face. All the man could do was quirk an eyebrow at the two and smile. Oh that man knew.

He missed the senior's touches and kisses.

**_I don't know where to go_**

**_I'm going back to you_**

**_Be where I ought to be_**

**_Where I_**

And that was it. Grimmjow had his answer. He slowly began making his way to the stage.

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_**

**_And I hate to want to show you_**

**_I will run to you to you till I_**

**_Can't stand on my own anymore_**

**_I cross my heart and hope to die_**

Grimmjow jumped on the stage, ignoring all the cheers and remarks thrown at him.

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

**_Take me with you_**

**_I start to miss you_**

Ichigo was getting nervous with the way Grimmjow was staring at him and the way he slowly stalked forward. And the people in the gym weren't making things better with their cat calls and fan-girling.

**_Take me home_**

**_I don't wanna be alone tonight_**

Grimmjow now stood in front of Ichigo. The blue haired teen leaned down so his lips were right next to the shorter boy's ear and said loud enough so the other could hear, "You better hold on." With that said he promptly wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and lifted him up.

_**And I hate to want to show you**_

The last word came out with a squeak as Ichigo felt his body lifted up from the floor and an arm securely placed itself underneath his bottom and held him up while another wrapped itself around his waist. Ichigo wrapped one arm around Grimmjow's neck and tangled his finger's in the blue locks while his other hand held onto the mic.

The gym broke out in wild cheering and got even louder if it was possible.

Toshiro smirked as he watched Ichigo wrap his legs around the senior as he was lifted up. Stark laughed at the possessiveness Grimmjow was showing. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at his friend's disregard for personal space. The senior had his face as close to Ichigo's face as possible while leaving enough room for the freshman to be able to have the mic between them and sing.

**_I will run to you to you till I_**

**_Can't stand on my own anymore_**

**_I cross my heart and hope to die_**

Ichigo couldn't bare to look at Grimmjow or he was sure he would die of embarrassment. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

_**I will run to you to you till I**_

_**Can't stand on my own anymore**_

_**I cross my heart and hope to die**_

He felt the grip around him tighten.

_**I will run to you to you till I**_

_**Can't stand on my own anymore**_

_**I cross my heart and hope to die**_

Ichigo dared to look at Grimmjow's face and his heart skipped a beat. The older teen was looking at him with such adoration in his eyes. That smirk the senior was known for slowly changed into a real smile. The smile he had fallen in love with, it belonged to the man who had stolen his heart and he couldn't live without the other anymore. Ichigo let a wide smile spread across his face as he sang the end of the song.

_**I will run to you to you till I**_

_**Can't stand on my own anymore**_

_**I cross my heart and hope to die**_

Grimmjow brought down Ichigo for a breathtaking kiss. There wasn't a soul present that didn't know now that the senior and freshman were a couple. That they were in love.

The gym didn't let up one bit in their cheering, screaming, and fan-girling.

When Grimmjow finally pulled away to let them both catch their breath he couldn't be more than happy to be able to hold his Ichigo in his arms again. The freshman had taken over his whole being and he knew from that moment he couldn't survive without the other.

* * *

The group was backstage putting away their equiptment. Other participants congratulated them but for Grimmjow and Ichigo it was like no one else was around. The senior had unwillingly let the boy back on his feet but he never let the other go.

Ichigo was glad the other had a hold on him because at the moment he felt weak in the knees.

"We'll be with the other contestants on stage while they announce the winners." Ulquiorra informed the two.

"We're sure you two need to talk, so we'll give you time alone."

"Just don't start making out. Others will be coming back here shortly."

Toshiro, Ulquiorra, and Stark headed for the stage where the MC was still trying to calm down the crowd from Ichigo's performance.

Now that the two were left alone Grimmjow took his chance to show the shorter teen just how much he missed the other during their separation.

Ichigo pushed the taller boy away after their kiss to look the other in the eye and catch his breath.

"Grimmjow," the teen warily said. Sure their actions screamed that they were back together but Ichigo needed to confirm it. "I'm glad you came to the show tonight. It really meant a lot." The orange haired boy's hands fisted themselves in the senior's jacket. His head hung though since he couldn't bare to look at Grimmjow's face.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Ichigo's head snapped up, almost hitting the other in the face and surprising the senior, as he heard the word 'boyfriend'. Grimmjow's face softened as he looked at the startled freshman.

"What? Why are you giving me that look? I don't just kiss anyone on stage you know. They have to mean something to me and I happen to only like to lock lips with a certain orange haired brat."

The senior smiled and took a hold of the shorter boy's fisted hands.

"You said you had something to say and maybe it would be heard didn't you? Well I heard it loud and clear. And now, if I need to get on my hands and knees I will, I'm going to ask, no beg, for your forgiveness. It didn't hit me until tonight that what I've been doing all this time, pressuring you into going public, I've broken a promise I made to you. Do you remember it?" By now Grimmjow had one arm wrapped around the other's waist and his other hand placed on a soft rosy cheek as his thumb stroked the soft skin. He pulled Ichigo closer.

"I promised to never pressure you into doing something you didn't want to do. I'm sorry Ichigo. I've been a horrible boyfriend and there's no way I deserve you. I know it was my fault that all this mess started but I can't stand not having you around. I-"

Grimmjow was cut off as Ichigo crushed his lips against the taller boys. When the orange haired teen pulled away it took Grimmjow all the restraint he had not to pull the boy back in for another kiss.

"Grimmjow...does that mean you want me back? That you'll take me back?" Ichigo had stopped listening when his mind wrapped around the fact that Grimmjow was apologizing for the whole breakup and he acknowledged him as his boyfriend. At the moment he didn't care if he sounded desperate or hopeful, he had the one who completed him in front of him and holding him.

The senior gave his signature smirk and snorted at the reaction he received. "Dumbass, there wasn't a day moment I didn't want you. I made the stupid mistake of thinking you didn't feel the same way I feel about you and thought breaking up would be the best solution. The question isn't if I'll take you back, it's will you take me back?"

Ichigo wore a smirk that almost rivaled Grimmjow's.

'He learned from the best.' thought the senior as he waited for the freshman's answer.

"Bastard."

Teal eyes widened. Ichigo let out a laugh.

"Of course I'll take you back." Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief. "But if you ever pull this shit again or doubt my feelings for you, I'll seriously kick your ass." Ichigo gave the senior a half hearted glare but those honey brown eyes softened. "Because you should never doubt how I feel about you. I don't think I could live without you because...I love you."

It felt as if the world had just stopped for Grimmjow.

"Can you repeat that? I think I've died and gone to heaven."

The shorter boy muttered something along the lines of, "You're going to hell you perv." and with a determined face looked straight at Grimmjow and said, " I love you, you jackass."

The senior grinned from ear to ear. "Yup. Died and gone to heaven." He pecked the freshman on the cheek. "So I'm guessing your accepting my apology?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the question. "Are you really that much of an idiot. Of course I forgive you. Although you have a lot of making up to do for causing me all this grief. You have no idea how awful this past week has been thinking you hate me." The last sentence came out more of a mumble.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the shorter teen tighter and leaned his chin on the freshman's head.

"I'm sorry I made you go through this and especially if I made it seem like I didn't care for you. You know that there is no way I can hate you, right?"

"Yeah."

Grimmjow whispered into the shorter boy's ear, "I love you Ichi."

"Disgusting."

Startled, Ichigo pulled his blushing face away from Grimmjow and with horror filled eyes looked at his uncle Aizen standing right across from them.

* * *

Nana: Well it's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories. Sorry to say that it won't be getting any faster either.

Grimmjow: Nana! Why must you prolong the wait?

Nana: *throws shoe at Grimmjow* Shut up you big blueberry!

Grimmjow: *dodges* Blueberry?

Ichigo: *snickers*

Grimmjow: You shouldn't be laughing strawberry!

Nana: *rolls eyes* Can you two please get a room so you can inspire me?

Ichigo and Grimmjow: No.

Nana: Please!

Grimmjow: Well since you begged-

Ichigo: Hell no.

Nana: *puppy dog eyes*

Ichigo: *sighes* I really should get paid for this.

Grimmjow: *picks up Ichigo and throws him over his shoulder*

Ichigo: I can walk you know.

Grimmjow: And I can get us there faster. Shut up and let me do this. You know you want it.

Ichigo: *blushes*

*DOOR CLOSES*

*moans start to rise along with other banging noises*

Nana: Ahhh *smiles* Music to my ears. Now as I was saying, updates won't be as frequent but they'll be happening. Also if you have any questions or any ideas for future fics don't hesitate to message me. I've already had a few people contact me because something in one of stories confused them. Also, should I start putting that disclaimer thing at the beginning of my chapters? I always forget.

{Nana}

Peace&Love


	5. Hold On

Cross My Heart

Ch 5

Hold On

* * *

"Uncle Aizen we-"

"Quiet." The word was snapped harshly making Ichigo flinch.

Grimmjow had silently watched the two. He didn't like that man.

Aizen took a few steps forward and Grimmjow immediately stood in front of Ichigo and took the shorter boy's hand in a comforting grip. He didn't like seeing his berry frightened.

"Look creep. I suggest you back off now." the senior growled.

Both Aizen and Ichigo stared at the blue haired teen with surprise or worry.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me asshole."

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's jacket sleeve with his hand that wasn't in the senior's grip.

"Grimm, don't piss him off."

Grimmjow ran his thumb over the soft skin of the freshman's hand.

"Hell no."

Honey brown eyes widened. The blue haired teen turned around slightly and gave the boy a grin.

"This is the asshole who has you frightened and it's my job to make sure whatever scares you I get rid of." Grimmjow turned to look at the man again. "You must be the reason why Ichigo here was so persistent in not telling anyone about us. I don't know what you've done or said but you will not continue to torment him any further."

Aizen now finally glared and stalked forward.

"You insolent brat. I will deal with you later, after I deal with my whore of a nephew."

Grimmjow glared. "What did you just call Ichigo you fucking bastard?" he growled.

He went ignored as the brunette haired man looked past him towards the freshman.

"I thought I made it clear that you were mine and mine only."

Teal eyes widened.

"I don't belong to you uncle." Ichigo glared.

Meanwhile, everything was making sense in Grimmjow's head.

'Oh hell no. This fucker here has been eyeing my Ichigo and he's the reason Ichi was acting all paranoid when we were dating. I'm going to fucking kill his uncle for making my berry's life difficult.'

Aizen was furious as he heard his nephew speak back to him.

"You belong to me. You will be severely punished for seeing this boy behind my back Ichigo."

The man shot his hand forward in order to grab the orange haired teen but a strong grip on his wrist kept him from reaching his target.

"Didn't I tell you to back off?" growled the blue haired teen.

A swift pull of the arm had Grimmjow flying to the floor. Aizen was quick and had caught the senior off guard.

"Grimm-"

SMACK.

Ichigo's face was turned to the side as he held his stinging cheek.

"Do not move you cheating whore."

Aizen grabbed one of his nephew's wrist and squeezed tightly and pulled harshly making the teen stumble.

"You fucker." Grimmjow got back up on his feet and slammed his elbow down on the brunette's arm, making the man forced to let go. The senior wrapped his arms around Ichigo and practically covered the boy with his body. Almost like an animalistic reflex.

Aizen was pissed off now. He was about to strike again when a hand grabbed his raised, outstretched one.

Isshin squeezed the brunette man's wrist tightly.

"Aizen I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from laying your hand on my son again and his boyfriend." The black haired man stared menacingly at the other adult.

Ulquiorra, Stark, and Toshiro stood behind Isshin. They immediately had noticed that Aizen was nowhere to be seen in the gym as they stood on stage with the other contestants. Toshiro had discreetly jumped off the stage and went to speak with Ichigo's father. Ulquiorra and Stark left Rukia in their place and asked Renji to say with the kids...again.

"Isshin, how nice to see you again. You see, I told Ichigo he had to stop seeing that delinquent for his own good but he-"

A punch was dealt to Aizen's face sending the man to the floor.

"I left you my children in trust that you would take care of them while I was away. My wife, your sister, would be severely heartbroken to know how you've been treating your nephews and nieces."

"My sister would still be alive if it wasn't for that little freak you call your son. Something is not right with him, he doesn't even look like he's blood related with those eyes and that hair."

"Wrong."

All the teens were quietly watching the display. Isshin took out his phone, dialed a number and tossed it to Stark who began lazily talking into it.

"Hello? Ah, police? Yeah. Can you send-" the rest went unheard as he walked away.

Numerous pairs of eyes stared at Mr. Kurosaki in awe.

"Shiro is not the reason Masaki died. He may look different because of his hair but that's because of a deformity during his growth in the womb. His eyes are just like his brothers just slightly lighter and there is nothing wrong with that. My youngest son's differences are what make him unique and if you badmouth any of my children again the police will have to collect you in pieces."

Ulquiorra and Toshiro stood next to Ichigo and Grimmjow. The two noticed that the senior had a tight grip on the freshman and the freshman himself looked a bit shaken.

The green eyed teen spoke up. "Sorry about this Ichigo. We noticed a bit late that your uncle wasn't in the crowd anymore."

"That man is a pain in the ass." grumbled the white haired teen.

Ichigo smiled slightly and relaxed. "Don't worry, I had Grimm here with me and you kept your promise. You didn't let anything happen and in the end everything went as planned."

Grimmjow turned and looked at his friend. "Why am I not surprised you and Stark were involved in this setup?" He ran his hand over the freshman's abused cheek. The redness was almost gone, just leaving a tint of pink.

"Shut up. You know you enjoyed it. And we were tired of hearing you complain about how much you missed Ichigo and wanted him back and-"

"Ok! I get it! We get it!" Grimmjow squirmed under the gaze of everyone's laughing eyes.

Suddenly loud applause and cheering bursted from the gym. The chanting of Ichigo's name vibrated in all of their ears.

"Well it looks like they want an encore Ichi." Grimmjow grinned down at the freshman who blushed.

"Well than I guess we need to back him up." Stark appeared with two cops behind him. "I'm sure Mr. Kurosaki can take care of the problem."

Isshin nodded and hefted Aizen to his feet and threw him at the cops. Meanwhile Grimmjow was dragged after Ulquiorra, Stark, and Toshiro by Ichigo.

The applause and cheering got louder when Grimmjow and Ichigo took the stage.

"Why am I up here?" the blue haired senior spoke into the orange head's ear. You could practically see the girls fainting from just the two holding hands.

"Because," Ichigo pulled Grimmjow closer, "don't you want to make sure everyone knows I'm yours?"

A maniacal grin spread across the senior's face. "Sounds like a terrific idea."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in for a kiss and when they parted, two identical grins were etched on their faces.

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow stood behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist and leaned his head on his shoulder as he began to sing.

_**So here's another day-**_

* * *

The gym was cleared out right after Ichigo's performance and the group found themselves walking out the double doors when they were attacked by a leaping Isshin.

"My darling uke son! Daddy is-"

Ulquiorra, Stark, Toshiro and Grimmjow stood back in awe as they watched Ichigo kick his dad in the face.

"Stop acting like an idiot you stupid goat-face!"

With a shoe print etched on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks, Isshin hugged his oldest son's waist and spewed out more nonsense.

"There's no need to worry about that evil man anymore my dearest son. Daddy isn't going anywhere. By the way I approve of your boyfriend. He is the perfect seme. The way he stood up for you and protected his uke was beautiful. Remember to use condoms when you do the naughty-"

Ichigo was finally able to throw his father off.

"What did I say about saying stupid things!"

A bright blush adorned the freshman's face.

Grimmjow looked on nervously.

"Is his dad always like this? He seemed-"

"Normal?" Rukia asked as she stood next to the group along with Renji, Yuzu, Karin, and Shiro.

"Yeah."

"What you're seeing now is the normal. Mr. Kurosaki is rarely serious. He's pretty laidback." the redhead said.

Shiro let go of Renji's hand and walked up to Grimmjow and pulled on the teen's pants.

"Hey Grimm. You made up with my brother right?"

Grimmjow smiled and lifted the boy up in his arms. The twins and Shiro had been happy to see the senior at the start of the talent show.

"Yup. We're back together."

Shiro smiled up the the older boy. "Cool. Now when are you going to ask him to marry you and get that happily ever after like in the stories?"

The group sweatdropped at the child's question but Grimmjow just grinned and answered, "Soon I hope."

"Oi! You two both have those looks like you're up to no good." Ichigo stood in front of his brother and boyfriend with his hands on his hips.

Shiro jumped out of the senior's arms and rushed over to his sisters.

"Grimmy, why don't ya give Ichi-nii a ride home. Daddy is taking us home now." The devious grin the boy had almost made Ichigo worry that Grimmjow was having a bad influence on the child.

Grimmjow swung his arm around the freshman's shoulders. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks Shiro."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but smirked. "Maybe you don't have to drive me home right away. A nice ride around town sounds nice." he smiled as he watched the senior's face go from surprised to smug. He took a hold of one of Grimmjow's hands and pulled him towards the parking lot. The orange haired boy stopped and turned back to the others.

"I'll see you guys later and you four at home." Ichigo let a real smile spread across his face. "Oh and Dad, I'm glad you're back home for good."

The two reached Grimmjow's bike and without hesitation the senior jumped on and tossed his helmet to Ichigo.

"Put that on and lets' go."

"And what about you?" the orange haired teen asked as he looked between Grimmjow and the helmet.

"I'll be fine but I need to make sure my sweet berry is safe. And by the way, you look delicious in that outfit." the blue haired teen placed the helmet over the younger boy's head, not before grinning and placing a kiss on Ichigo's nose.

"You make yourself sound like you're indestructible. And this is the last time you'll be seeing me in it so take a nice, good, long look and engrave it into your memory. I'm burning it after tonight." the freshman sat behind the other and wrapped his arms tightly around Grimmjow's waist, hiding his blush behind the helmet.

"Maybe because I am."

As soon as Grimmjow felt the firm grip around his waist he turned the engine on and called out, "Hold on tight babe." and rode out of the parking lot.

* * *

Nana: Hehehe. For my darling readers I present you chapter 5! Yes two updates within a week! Give me props.

Grimmjow: Hmm I like the ending.

Nana: Oh but this is not the ending. There is still an epilogue in production. *smiles*

Ichigo: *rubs back* Let's just hope it doesn't involve sensuous activities.

Grimmjow: I wouldn't mind though. *grins*

Ichigo: *rolls eyes* Of course you wouldn't.

Nana: Anyways. After the finalization of this story I will go back to finish all of my other fics.

Grimmjow: That's if you don't get any new ideas for a story.

Ichigo: I thought you asked you readers to give you some options for new stories?

Nana: *eye twitches* Go to your room, both of you.

Grimmjow: I think she's short fused, don't ya?

Ichigo: *nods head* Please stop touching my ass.

Grimmjow: No way. *grabs the berry and plunges his tongue into the other's mouth*

Nana: *takes pictures* Now I know why I keep these two.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


End file.
